


A Werewolves Family

by IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics (faraandmera)



Series: The Undramatic Lives Of Fictional Creatures [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, Friendship, death is mentioned, everyone is a fictional creature bc why not, werewolf minhyuk confirmed, wounds are mentioned bc werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics
Summary: Minhyuk finds a better home with them than he had with werewolves with an obsession with being purebred. Especially since he isn’t.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Version: iamashamedofmyfanfics.tumblr.com/post/147280528875/a-werewolves-family
> 
> originally written in July.

Minhyuk has never been a fan of dying. Not that he’s died a lot. Only once.

Contrary to popular belief, werewolves are more likely to be born than turned. As if to add to their relation to actual dogs, they tend to be parts of well known- among their kind- families and married off the keep their bloodlines as pure werewolf. The whole thing is stupid to Minhyuk. Not to mention that werewolves tend to remember- by some strike of luck in their kind- previous lives. Minhyuk remembers dying in his first life, and waking up centuries later as a whole new person. The reincarnation cycle is apparently really slow.

In his first life Minhyuk was purebred. Even then hated it. He lived to be thirty before being killed by scared humans. In his second he is half-blooded. His mother a human. No one is particularly fond of having him around, because of that. So he doesn’t stick around. Apologizes to his parents and leaves once he’s an adult again.

It’s easy enough to fit in with humans, he is one himself most of the time. It’s harder to hide the fact he’s sick before the full moon and comes back with scratches over his arms, legs, and torso. He can pretend he’s not in pain; clenches his teeth and pretends it’s a smile. He can pretend he isn’t sick; avoids food for the day before. Eventually, though, someones bound to notice. Notice him flinch away, notice him holding back his lunch, notice him scratching at the scabbed areas of his arms.

So Minhyuk takes temporary work when he can and moves around as much as possible.

Humans tend to have a distinctly, well, human scent. Being a werewolf, Minhyuk has a pretty good sense of smell- better than a humans- and is very familiar with it. Trying to describe it is something he can’t do, but if he smells a human he knows that they’re human right away. Just like he can tell a cat from a bird and a rat from a dog. Everything has a consistent- hardly noticeable- sent.

The man hanging upside down in a tree in the park, doesn’t have it.

No, the man who looks down at him sheepishly when Minhyuk asks him if he’s okay, doesn’t have that human scent. In fact his sent almost blends in with that of the tree he’s hanging out of. Vaguely reminiscent of bark and wet soil. “You look like you’re going to fall.”

“Ha, maybe.” A shrug, at least Minhyuk assumes it’s one, but being upside down makes the motion more subtle. The person curls up to grab a branch and turn himself upright so he can land on his feet when he drops down. He takes a step towards Minhyuk, pushes brown hair from his eyes, and shrugs. Minhyuk frowns. The closer he gets, the more obvious it is to Minhyuk that the sent of bark and soil really is all that’s there.

“You don’t smell human.” Minhyuk realizes he’s said it aloud too late, hand flying up to his mouth while the other looks startled.

“I am-”

“I mean-” A pause from both of them. “I wont tell anyone?”

“Are… you asking?”

“No?”

“…”

“I’m not either,” Minhyuk offers, along with a smile and shrug.

“I figured.” They smile in return. “You smell- no offense- like a dog.”

“None taken. Werewolf.”

“Ah. Plant spirit.”

“Minhyuk.”

“Hoseok.”

Minhyuk is pretty surprised when he’s basically dragged to an apartment to meet a few other non-humans. Surprised, but it’s not a bad thing. Since leaving behind any of the werewolves he knew he hasn’t seen anyone that wasn’t human. It’s a nice change of pace to not have to pretend he’s human. So he stays with them.

 

A ghost named Jooheon haunts the place. Though _haunt_ really just means he lives there too. Jooheon, being a ghost and all, doesn’t smell like anything. Something about that is slightly unsettling. Maybe because Minhyuk can’t tell when or where he’s coming from until he’s there. At any rate, it’s not unsettling enough to stop Minhyuk from befriending the ghost.

“Moon.” Jooheon floats a few feet from Minhyuk.

“Star,” Minhyuk responds.

“Night.”

“Day.”

“Sun.”

“Smile.”

“Minhyuk.”

“ _Wow_. That’s not it. Werewolf.”

“Dog.”

“Puppy.”

They keep going like that, back and forth until Minhyuk’s tired mind can’t keep up and he drifts to sleep. It keeps attention off of the pain he’s drenched in from the full moon. From scratching at himself involuntarily so he wont attack a human. That’s how it goes usually- at least since he’s started staying with them- until he feels well enough to function.

 

Another of his housemates happens to be a vampire. Contrary to how humans present them, vampires and werewolves aren’t enemies. Hardly care either way about each other in most cases. Minhyuk never understood why humans think they’re rivals or something. Changkyun seems to agree. Changkyun smell perpetually of blood- unsurprisingly- and surprisingly enough lavender.

“Fight, fight!” Minhyuk shouts at the screen, while the horribly rendered effect of a werewolf attacks a vampire in a terrible movie.

“Bet you ten bucks the vampire wins.” Changkyun folds his legs under himself, and leans forward on the couch.

“It’s about vampires, of course he wins!” Minhyuk points out, leaning back.

“Darn.”

“Also you don’t have any money.”

“Neither do you.”

“I’m not the one trying to start bets.”

“Fair enough.” Changkyun laughs.

On days were the watch terrible movies like that, Jooheon usually joins with a recommendation for a terrible ghost movie as well. The three find it more amusing than offensive how horribly humans have misunderstood their kind. Though, they all silently agree it’s a bit annoying.

 

The last of his new housemates is Hyungwon. Another plant spirit, who unlike the tree-like smell of Hosoek, smells more like flowers. Lilies and berries- strawberries usually- neither of which he usually grows from himself. Though both plant spirits tend to have vines or flowers grown from themselves, its rare the plants stay there long before they or one of the others pull it away to make sure humans don’t see.

Hyungwon, as it turns out, is fond of libraries. At least fond enough that he found out about a few medicinal plants coincidentally and started growing them around the full moons.

“How much did you scratch yourself,” Hyungwon sighs, ignoring Minhyuk flinching when he rubs one of said plants against a wound.

“Less than usual?”

“This is less?”

“Yep.”

“Minhyuk… That sucks.”

“Ha.” Minhyuk would shrug if his shoulders weren’t sore. “It’s been less since I got here. I think cause none of you smell human.”

“Cool.”

“Sound a little less enthusiastic, really.”

“Cool.” Hyungwon purposefully does just that.

“Thanks man.”

“It’s chill.”

“Stop.” Minhyuk pauses. Suddenly realizes the cool feeling of his wounds reacting to their treatment. “Wait are you making puns now?”

“No.”

“We can’t be friends anymore.”

“How will I live without the constant scent of wet dog in my life?”

“You’re rude.”

“Shocking.”

The jokes only get worse when Minhyuk introduces Hyungwon to the internet, but at least he manages to convince Hyungwon to use them on everyone that isn’t him.

 

Months after Minhyuk arrives, another joins them. Hyungwon comes back with an angel and introduces him. Hyunwoo smells like the warmth of the sun. Maybe that doesn’t make any sense, but it’s what Minhyuk thinks. With Hyunwoo comes a more consistent supply of food. Though none of them can quite figure out how he affords it- the angel doesn’t have a job- he does. Bread, mostly, for whatever reason. Minhyuk is fine with that. At least when it’s not near the full moon his tastes are fairly mild.

“Thank you!” Minhyuk happily takes whatever food is supplied to him.

“Yeah… Of course.” Hyunwoo nods. His motions are subtle, Minhyuk almost doesn’t notice them most of the time.

“You’re the best.” Minhyuk laughs, turns to the food in front of him and hears the shift of the lavender wings on Hyunwoo’s back. He glances up, out of instinct, to see if any feathers fall away. It doesn’t take much to know that if they do there’s a problem. But none do, so Minhyuk turns away again.

 

It isn’t long after Hyunwoo’s arrival that the final member of their household arrives. A demon that perpetually smells of fire, something burning. In most cases that might be unsettling or worrying, intimidating even, but Kihyun isn’t very demon-like. Mostly he’s a figure of consistent mothering. If in a violent manner.

“What are you doing up?”

“Uh…” Minhyuk pauses, staring wide-eyed at Kihyun. “Watching T.V?”

“Aren’t you supposed to be resting?” Kihyun frowns at him, takes a step forward so he can grab Minhyuk’s arm. Minhyuk can’t help but flinch. Pain of the wounds on his arms still fresh. “Minhyuk.”

“Resting is boring!” Without a response to that, Kihyun walks away. Which is surprising until Minhyuk finds blankets being thrown around him and pillows propped behind him on the chair he sits in. “Uh.”

“If you’re going to be out of bed at least take care of yourself.” Kihyun shrugs.

“Thanks!” Minhyuk is just thankful that he’s being scolded for not taking care of himself when he’s in pain. Otherwise he knows he probably would have been smacked upside the head for ‘not taking care of’ himself.

An hour later Minhyuk finds himself with freshly cooked food and laughs when Hoseok whines about not being fed.

“You are a plant.”

“Rude.”

Minhyuk laughs at them before returning his attention to the food.

 

When Minhyuk was born- or, reborn- he was surrounded by other werewolves. Even if he wasn’t a purebred werewolf, he was still- if barely- a part of their group and thus spent his full moons with them. That meant he didn’t have to worry about hurting humans, the presence of others calming enough to keep them together and away from humans.

When Minhyuk left, went out into a world where he pretended to be human, that was harder. Full moons became times of locking himself away and hoping he had enough self control not to hurt anyone. Hoping he kept enough of a mind to take the violence he instinctively would want to attack humans with out on himself. He did, but that just meant everything was harder. Pain would be his existence for days- sometimes weeks- after a full moon and then he would dread the oncoming next one.

Living with the others helped. His wolf form was small enough that he could stay in the apartment even when transformed and that meant instead of the scent of humans, he was surrounded by sun and fire and plants. Sure there was the smell of blood, which didn’t always help, but it was much less harmful than the smell of live humans. It was enough to lesson how much damage he did to himself. To make healing go quicker and the pain easier to ignore. And, in some ways, he prefers it to being around others of his kind.

Because other wolves care about their image, about their groups image. Care that Minhyuk looks more wolf like than human when transformed. Care that his blood is shared with a human. Care that he dislikes their way of doing things.

The people he’s with now don’t.

They care for him after, before, during the full moon. They make sure he’s alright, and like him even when he’s human.

_“Are you alright?”_

_“Rest.”_

_“Dude, bandage that.”_

_“Have you eaten?”_

_“What’s the first word you think of when I say 'cloud’, Minhyuk?”_

_“This is supposed to relieve pain.”_

Minhyuk laughs, showing all his teeth as he does so, and brings his hands together. “I’m okay.”

He’s okay.

“When I die, If I get to remember my past life like I did this time, I’ll come back to you guys.” Minhyuk decides.

“That’s dark,” Changkyun mutters.

“Oh you get to be reborn. I see how it is universe.” Jooheon mocks offense.

“You better,” Kihyun says.

“I would hope so!” Hosoek huffs.

“Can I have your room until then?” Hyungwon asks.

“We’ll wait then,” Hyunwoo adds.

He’s okay. This is okay. Minhyuk thinks that, even if the full moon is painful here and it wouldn’t be with other werewolves, this is better. Because his human life, the one he’s more aware of, is nicer like this.


End file.
